Assemblies of the above kind are known in particular in the form of fan assisted radiators for the cooling of internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. The electric motor is usually supplied with power through a cable which extends along the first major face of the matrix, between the latter and the motorised fan unit. The latter is preferably located very close to the matrix, so as to reduce the overall size of the assembly and to avoid leakage of some of the forced air stream between the fan unit itself and the matrix. In such an arrangement, there is a danger of the cable becoming damaged by the rotating part of the fan unit, or by the exposed edges of the adjacent cooling fins of the matrix.